


Purely Green

by caitlin_monica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlin_monica/pseuds/caitlin_monica
Summary: Elias sat between two boys who'd flagged her down. One striking and blonde, the other plain but loud with a sly smile, immediately slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry fellows but I've called dibs." He stopped, looking at her scar before shrugging. "Badass."





	1. Prologue

Wizards don't transfer schools. 

It's just not something that happens. 

But when your mother is a paranoid no-maj and your father is a direct descendant of both Isolt Sayre and Salazar Slytherin, and you've been attacked by a fucking werewolf, normal rules don't apply. 

So there sat Elias Isolt Octaz, huffing as her mother hurried around the house, trying to remember which box had the socks in it, sucking on a cigarette as she went. "Jane, how many times have I told you not to smoke in the house." Salazar, her father sighed, pulling a long coat on. "I don't see what you like about those things." He mumbled, coming to sit across from El. "All they do is give you diseases and make you smell bad." 

"That's what health potions and deodorant is for." She smiled over her breakfast, taking a sip of her coffee. 

Her mother was a beauty. Half Veela, half human, light hair, green eyes. 

Years of living in a wizarding world that she couldn't be apart of had driven her to near insanity. She wrote books for a living, sometimes she wouldn't leave her office for days on end. "Now," she slid into a chair opposite Elias. "You're sure you don't want to take a phone with you?" She asked, gesturing to the pile of them on the table. 

Elias shook her head. "somehow I don't think they have wifi at Hogwarts."

"The first sign of any trouble, any at all." 

"I know, straight to the headmaster." She rolled her eyes as her father came to clap his hand onto her shoulder. 

He chuckled. "Mcgonnogal is a good woman. Getting up there in age but I have total faith in her." He placed a potion on the table in front of Elias. "For if the scars start hurting. Hogwarts has a very high werewolf population after the war but try to remember that not all of them are violent-"

Elias had been given this talk almost everyday since the attack, like she actually needed it. 

It was at that moment that an owl flew through the opened kitchen window, dropping several letters into her lap. 

Dearest Elias,  
I wish you all the best at Hogwarts, it is a prestigious thing to be accepted into this school under your circumstances.   
It is my strongest belief that it is not only your relation to one of the founders of this school that got you access. Your ability, resilience and your love for the fight that has kept you alive and thriving.   
It is my pleasure to present you with the news that your portrait will forever be hung in the Wampus dormitories under the title of The Survivor.   
Professor McGonagal has promised to keep me updated with your progress. Expect regular letters from me as now that I am not your teacher, I consider myself your friend.   
I wish you the most luck and good favour, Elias, enclosed is a family heirloom of yours that was previously considered lost.   
It is the brooch of  Isolt Octaz, I trust that your father will understand the story behind it.   
Think of me often, keep up the good fight.   
Sincerely, your friend, Justinua Jerone. 

The letter was sealed with the Ilvermorny seal, decorated in bright red and gold for the Wampus house. 

The next was a plain red envelope simply addressed to,

Little Eli,  
If you're not in slytherin I'll reopen those damned scars.   
Love you, the family Angel.

It then burst into flames as Elias laughed, downing her coffee and standing. "You ready, then?" Her father asked. Looping a red scarf around his neck as Elias nodded, scooping the rest of her breakfast into her mouth. 

Trains were something new for Elias, especially no-maj ones. They were slow and crowded, full of prying eyes. 

"Now that we're away from your mother, you should know more about my schooling at Hogwarts, just so nothing takes you by surprise." He whispered, grinning as he remembered his younger years. "I was in slytherin -obviously-, and some would say I was a bit of an..."

"Asshole?" Elias grinned. 

She was no stranger to her father's quick mouth and bad temper. He was a good man, but he really was a piece of work.

He smiled. "I was going to say a trickster but hey, asshole works too." You could see the pride in his face as he reminisced on his days at Hogwarts. "What I'm trying to say is that don't let people pin hole you because of who I was."

"Dad, I hate to tell you this but I really am like you. In far more ways than I care to admit and I'm sure I'll learn more when I get there." 

He chuckled, looking proud. "Many of the teachers will probably remember me, just don't let them bully you."

She rolled her eyes, looking up at her father, so much like her. They shared their eyes and their sharp features, the only thing coming from her mother was her icey hair. "Yeah, okay."

•••

"Elias Isolt Octaz. I knew where to place you the moment you walked through this door. I can see the green seeping from your soul. I wouldn't be surprised if you bled emeralds. I haven't seen someone as purely slytherin as you since Draco Malfoy walked these halls." The people seated at the table to the left of the hall cheered and clapped as Elias grinned. "You will find yourself amongst those serpents, don't doubt yourself when you lean against them."

Headmaster McGonagall stood her up immediately, gesturing with a grandiose manner. "Slytherin prefects, I trust you to look after miss Octaz here." She spoke towards the end of the table. Giving Elias a small push towards them, she went back to the announcements.


	2. Serpents

Elias sat between two boys who'd flagged her down. One striking and blonde, the other plain but loud with a sly smile, immediately slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry fellows but I've called dibs." He stopped, looking at her scar before shrugging. "Badass."

She looked over at him with a confused glare, but didn't move from his hold as the blond chuckled and shook his head. "Don't mind him, a bit of a peacock that one." The hall was incredible. Much grander than anything at Ilvermorny. The roof was bewitched to show the sky, clear and starry. "Being Harry Potter's son inflates the ego a wee bit. Thinks he can claim any pretty thing that walks through the doors."

"Harry Potter? Like the Harry Potter?" She asked, looking at the boy who was now devouring his meal, talking to a girl across the table. "Also," Her head whipped back to face the other boy. "Don't call me a pretty thing. It's dehumanising." 

He raised his hands in defeat with a chuckle. "I'm Scorpius, Scorpius..." He seemed to hesitate at that, leaving Elias wondering why he, an obviously pure blood wizard wouldn't use his last name. Even in America they were big on that. 

Her answer came as an older boy approached him, "Malfoy!" He yelled, slapping his hand down on his shoulder. "You trying out for Quidditch this year?" 

Scorpius winced, shaking his head as Elias understood. "Malfoy... Like Draco, Lucius and Narcissa?"

"Father, grandfather and grandmother." He seemed ashamed of that fact. "Not a very noble background to come from." 

"That's bullshit, if it weren't for your father, his," She gestured to Albus over her shoulder. "Father would probably be dead." Scorpius just stared at her, a quizzical expression. "We had a class on the war back in America, the Malfoy's were my passion project." 

"Passion project?" Albus asked, his arm still slung over Elias. "You're here for ten minutes and you're already claiming Malfoy as your passion project." 

Elias chuckled, shrugging his arm off her and standing as she noticed everyone leaving the hall. "He's prettier." She remarked, noting the look of offence on Albus' face. "Now, show me to my dorm if you wouldn't mind?"

Hogwarts was unlike anything Elias could've expected. Ghosts filled the halls, a lot of them being those who didn't survive the war. The staircases moved and switched, making it incredibly difficult to memorise the route the two boys were taking. 

"Oh that'd be right of course Slytherin gets the new recruit. Blasphemy!" A vaguely familiar, transparent ghost in a Gryffindor jumper yelled, followed immediately by a laugh. "Potter, how's the old man? Ageing well? Malfoy, tell dad he's an asshole and that I had sex with your mum in fourth year."

They both ignored the ghost, shaking their heads as Elias stalled. "Is that Fred Weasley? He looks much better in the photos our textbooks had..."

"I HEARD THAT!" He popped back up in front of them, causing Scorpius to sigh. "Most people tend to look better when they're alive."

It was getting colder and colder as they made their way downwards, through what seemed to be a dungeon to where a portrait of an oily haired man hung. "Potter, Malfoy... new girl..." He greeted them with a snarl. 

"Professor, this is Elias Octaz the new transfer from Ilvermorny." Scorpius introduced, pulling a piece of paper from his robe. "This, is for you. It's the password for the dorms, it changes occasionally but I'm a prefect, I'll make sure you know." 

She looked down at the piece of paper she'd been handed, in perfect calligraphy, read the word, Basilisk. 

As Albus recited the password with a grandiose gesture, the portrait moved to reveal a doorway into the Slytherin common room. "Is that a waterfall? Are we under water?" She asked, wandering through the cold room, milling with people, now dressed in their pajamas, some already studying, some just engaged in banter, but most were curious of the new girl. 

Tall, blonde hair, massive scar down her face, quarter Veela... Elias was used to attention. 

"We can't take you up to your room, there's a charm preventing males from entering the female dormitories but I'll try to find the female prefect... ah! Victiore!" He called waving over a gorgeous blonde dressed in a green silk nightgown and robe. "This is our transfer student from Ilvermorny, Elias. Could you take her up to her room?" 

Victiore greeted her with a grin, holding out a perfectly manicured hand for a shake. "It's lovely to meet you, welcome to Slytherin." She looked so out of place and yet entirely at home in the gloomy, stone room. "You've been placed into the bed opposite me so I'll always be easy to find if you need me!" 

The girls broke away from Albus and Scorpius, headed towards a staircase in the corner of the room. "Is that Veela blood I sense? If you don't mind me asking." She questioned as they began down the stairs, holding onto the solid silver hand rail. "I'm one eighth but the genes came through quite strong for me somehow." 

Elias nodded, wondering how on earth this godly being could possess less Veela blood than her. "My mother's half Veela half no-maj."

Victiore tilted her head, "No-maj?" She asked, passing several doors before stopping at the last one. "Do you mean muggle?" 

"Muggle." She nodded, noting the different terminology. The dorm room had four large, black wooden beds, each held an emerald green curtain wall to provide privacy and Elias noticed that two of the beds had been pushed together. 

"Our two other roommates are girlfriends, Hermione (named after my aunt, may I say) and Jenny. They're rarely here, they're on the quiddich team and spend most of their days practising... I think." 

Elias had already retreated to where Juliet was sitting in her cage meowing to be released. "I have a cat too! His name is Jerry, my dad named him." It was at that moment that Jerry popped out from underneath Victiore's bed, a sleek, white cat with piercing yellow eyes. "Would you like a bath before bed? I can show you to the closest bathroom if you'd like, you can even use the prefect's bathroom. We're not supposed to allow people in there but it's your first night, you deserve a decent bath." 

"No no, that's alright, I might get one of the boys to show me, I don't want to bother you." In all reality, Victiore was talking Elias' ear off already. She was gorgeous and seemed genuinely nice, but the girl could talk. 

Elias grabbed her bag of toiletries and trotted her way down the stairs and into the common room, soon finding Scorpius and Albus. "Would one of you kind gentlemen escort me to the nearest bathroom so that I can bathe?" She asked, chuckling as Albus bolted upright. 

"Sit down, Albus, the woman needs a decent bath not a lukewarm, dirty one in the dodgy rooms you use. Prefects bathroom?"

•••

"Right, describe the dynamics of the year to me. Who do I need to know, who do I need to not know." Elias was floating in the pool-like tub, bubbles giving off the smell of lavender and rose. Scorpius sat with his back to her, reading a text book.

He closed it, humming for a second. "Okay, let's start with Victiore. Daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, in her last year, she's the head girl, gonna go far, that's just about guaranteed. Been dating Teddy Lupin since she was fourteen. Okay who next... Oh Albus of course, the star of the quiddich team, almost got kicked out in first year for bringing a ferret to school but his dad stepped in. He's been my best friend since the train ride here on the first day. 

Rose Granger-Weasley. Oh my, I used to have the biggest crush on her. Got one of the highest O.W.L. scores in history, she's a gryffindor though so we can only really see her in class. Her mother, Hermione is running for Minister of Magic this election. 

Oh god, your other two roommates, they're like rabbits. Constantly at it, that's why you got put in the room, the last girl who lived there requested a room change because she couldn't sleep through it. Poor Vic has no idea, the angel would never suspect a thing, sleeps like a rock that one." He finished just as Elias emerged from the bath, grabbing a towel. 

"What about you? What should I know about you?" She asked, seeing him quickly avert his eyes as she walked towards the array of skin potions lining the walls. "Sorry, I was in Wampus back in America, you learn to become very comfortable with your body in that house." 

Scorpius just nodded, eyeing the scars on her back, peeking above the towel. He figured he'd ask about those another time. "Me? My parents and I practically lived in total solitude for the first 11 years of my life. I don't have the best social skills because I honestly didn't meet another child until I was 10." 

"Why?" Elias asked, she'd heard of people going off the grid after the war but to that extent? It seemed a bit excessive. 

He seemed to clam up at that, averting his eyes. "I-uh, my- my mother, my mother was sick."

She knew that tone. It was the tone that begged you not to ask more. "Oh, that's no good, I hope she's doing better these days." Elis pulled her nightgown on before moving to smile at Scorpius. "Come on, I think we could both use a good night's sleep."


	3. Proffesor

Elias' first class of the day was taught by a man by the name of longbottom. A goofy, stuttering man who taught advanced herbology.

"Elias, would you like to come up and introduce yourself to the class?" He asked with a smile, gesturing to the newest member of their class to where she was sitting between Scorpius and Albus, Albus' arm yet again slung around her.

She grimaced, "Not to offend but I'm really not comfortable standing up in front of people at this point..." She was preparing herself to be forced to do it but the man just nodded, smiling at her.

"Longbottom is really kind, won't ever make you do something you don't want to." Scorpius whispered, taking out his quill and parchment. "People take advantage of it a lot though, it's quite sad." 

By the end of the lesson, Elias already knew that Professor Longbottom would be her favourite teacher. She strolled through the hallways with an arm looped through each of the boy's. 

After the last class of the day, care of magical creatures, the teacher, an oaf of a man, pulled her aside. "Headmaster Mcgonnogal wants to see you." He smiled, petting the hippogriff next to him. 

Mcgonnagal was ancient, weathered skin and piercing eyes that spied from behind her glasses. "Miss Octaz, take a seat." She instructed, looking up from a chess board. "How was your first day?"

"Not as bad as I was expecting." She sighed with a laugh. "I was expecting a lot more comments about my scars." 

McGonnogal smiled at her, something Elias wasn't expecting. "The kids around here are far too used to seeing battle wounds. Most students have parents who were in the war." The woman banished her chess set with a wave of her wand, smiling. "If not their parents, not many teachers got off without something to show for it." It wasn't until McGonnogal moved around the desk that Elias saw that she was in a wheelchair. 

"I- oh wow..." Elias gasped, causing the Professor to smile. 

"Everyone lost something in the war, my girl. I, just so happened to lose my legs." 

There was a pause, the Headmaster observing the girl. "You don't look like your father." 

Elias smiled, "you taught him?" She asked, imaging her father seated in this very seat. 

The old woman nodded, motioning for Elias to follow her. "I knew Salazar quite well. He was a remarkable student. He tried to keep out of trouble as much as he could, but for some reason, it always found him." 

A leather bound book sat on a mahongony pedestal, 'The Lost' burnt into the dark brown and locked with a golden clasp. 

"I began this book the week after the battle of hogwarts, I was determined to never forget who we'd lost in the war. Your father was thought to be one of the many victims." Withered and bent fingers flipped their way through parchment pages until she found a page with only two pictures on it. One was of a blonde boy with massive blue eyes, the other, was of her father. 

Elias recognised him immediately. He still had the same dark hair, now flickered with grey, the same emerald eyes and cheeky grin. Her dad had been hot. 

"He was charming. Naughty, but charming." A fond smile came over the old woman as she reminisced. "Sal could take anyone's bad day and turn them good. But that boy had the most intuition in anyone I've ever seen. He got out just before all hell broke loose, I just wish I could say the same for some of the others in this book." 

Elias could've sworn she saw a tear run down the head mistresses face, but she'd never say anything. Instead, she took the woman's wave of a hand as a dismissal, and she soon found herself back in her common room sitting between Scorpius and Albus. 

•

Later that night, at dinner, Albus began pointing out all of his family. "Victoire and I are the only Slytherins in the family, my little sister's in Gryffindor, where is she? There! The little red head with her nose stuck into her pumpkin juice! That's Lily. My big brother James graduated last year, he was gryffindor too, of course."

Elias was starting to realise that Scorpius and Albus spoke in synchronisation, Scorpius immediately taking over when Albus tucked into his food. "I told you about Rose the other day, that's her right at the end of the Gryffindor table, with the wild hair, that's her little brother Hugo next to her, he's a first year. In Ravenclaw we have Dominique and Louis, Victiore's younger siblings. They stick together, absolute brainiacs."

Then back to Albus. "Slytherin's and gryffindors usually don't get along very well but nowadays that's just on the quidditch pitch."

Suddenly a ghost popped his head through the table in front of her. "Excuse me my dear, would y- oh my god." The figure stared at her as though he'd been killed once more. "The Octaz line returns." 

"Excuse me?" Elias asked, feeling as though this boy was familiar to her. 

"Your father's one of the reasons I'm in this damn mess." He grinned, his eyes still somehow appearing blue, even in death. "Salazar fucking Octaz."


	4. McNair and Psoft

Elias' mind was racing when she got back to the common room.

The ghost had to have been the boy in McGonnogals book. But who was he? And how the hell did her father have anything to do with his 'mess'?

Nearly everyone had gone to bed, leaving only Elias in her particular part of the room. She was thinking about her father.

She hadn't known he'd been to Hogwarts until he announced that that was where Elias would be transferring to, only telling her that he'd left before the war could truly begin.

Scorpius interrupted her thoughts, sitting cross legged beside her. His hair was wet and the lingering warmth of a hot bath still pulsed from his skin. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, looking up as a mermaid passed the panel of glass they were sat by.

"Who was that ghost? At dinner?" Elias asked, scooching closer to him for warmth.

"Peter McNair, a muggleborn killed the day before your father disappeared, murdered by some students hell bent on purity or something." Scorpius wrapped his knit clad arm around her, trying to warm her up a bit. He's noticed how hard she was taking the British winter.

She'd never heard that name in her life. "What do you think he has to do with my father?"

He considered for a moment, not sure if telling her a bitter rumour was the best idea. "I'm not sure." He decided against it. "My father was around in those days though, I could write him and ask?"

Elias smiled as they both rose and began towards the middle of the common room. "I'd like that, thank you."

•

Elias seemed to be the only person outside.

She had a study period while Albus and Scorpius were in charms, the snow falling around her as she sat up in a tree, smoking a cigarette and reading her divination book.

"Can I try one of those?" A small voice came from below. "A cigarette? Can I try one?" The girl suddenly appeared on the branch next to Elias.

She had long, fire red hair, eyes so green they could almost glow and a spattering of freckles across her face.

Elias smiled at her, handing the girl a smoke. She immediately lit it with a spark from her wand, making the lighter Elias was offering seem ridiculously boring. "You know, everyone in hufflepuff is scared of you." She began, acting as though there was nothing strange about this entire situation. "I keep trying to tell them that I know that you're not like that but they won't-"

"Wait, do I know you?"

Abigail chuckled. "Oh not yet, but I know all about you, you see, I'm a seer, mama says I'm one of the strongest she's ever seen!" Just when that happened, she dropped from the tree with no effort, skipping off before stopping, halfway across the court, looking to the empty space beside her. "Hi Albus." She smiled back at Elias. "Alohamora the stone under the back left leg of his bed."

It wasn't even two minutes before Albus actually walked out, leaving Elias quite perplexed.

"What's wrong? You look like you've had a shock." Albus asked, squinting up at her through the sun.

She dropped to the ground in front of him, stomping her cigarette into the snow. "I need you to take me to your bedroom, right now."

Albus nodded as thought this wasn't an unusual request. "I have roommates, if you're looking for privac-"

"No you dimwit, take me to your room right now or I'll beat you with a stick." She took off for the castle at once, a confused but very eager Albus on her heels.

By the time they reached the common room, Albus had broken a sweat. "Aren't you meant to be quidditch captain? Come on." Elias groaned dragging him to the foot of the boy's dorm stairs.

"There's no actual running in that!" He defended, whining when Elias jumped on his back. "I just throw a ball through a hoop!"

She went straight to the corner of his bed when they got to his room, kneeling as she identified the stone in question. "Alohomora!" She cast the spell quickly and messily, but it was enough to move the stone ajar.

Once moved, the stone revealed a small area that held six leather bound journals.

_Salazar Octaz, 1989._

The smallest of them read.

"Oh hey, Elias-Albus why are you getting undressed?" Scorpius entered the room, pulling Elias' attention to where Albus was in the process of removing his pants.

She let out a hysterical sounding laugh. "Oh you, you thought?" She asked, pulling the journals from the hole in the floor to place them on his bed. "I needed to get these, I'm not having sex with you, Potter."

Scorpius smiled, picking up a green jumper that'd been discarded on the floor, throwing it to Albus. "Well there's something you don't hear everyday, aye Alb?"

_I'm on the Hogwarts Express. The boy across from me hasn't spoken a word since we boarded. He's reading a book about merpeople written by a wizard named Hans Christian Anderson -I've never heard of him before-_

"It's my father's diary." Elias gasped, grasping at the two boys who were now wrestling on the bed beside her, Albus still shirtless.

_I think I've upset Peter. Turns out he's a muggleborn and thought that mermaids were beautiful, shell wearing people with tails. I promised him that I'd introduce him to one when I'm in slytherin, show him that they're not as nasty as they seem._

"Scorpius, hand me the latest dated one." She asked, nodding towards the books as she flipped through to the end of the first diary.

_This summer has been the best of my life, free of my parents, exploring the muggle world in a way I'd never thought possible. Peter has opened my eyes to a whole new world. His father is a man of renown in their world, he writes stories to entertain their youth and encourage rebellion. I hope more than anything that I can be a part of the mischief._

"This ones dated 1996, it's only half full." He handed a black book over, peering into the pages as Elias opened the silver clasp.

_Peter is gone. Safi thinks I'm a murderer. Scrap that, the whole school thinks I'm a murderer. The blood that runs through my veins has cursed me once more, this time, I won't stick around to let it take me under. I'm leaving tonight, taking an airplane to America, leaving my past behind, my only regret is that I'll never see her in friendly eyes again._

The page was smudged with blood, the writing shaky and barely legible. "Oh my god." She gasped.

Albus nodded, "I remember hearing about that, everyone thought your dad had killed him until mcgonnogal found the people who actually did it."

"Who's Safi?" She asked, noticing how the name was written more carefully than anything else on the page.

"My aunt," Albus informed, noticing that one of the books was thicker and more heavily decorated than the others. A photograph fell from its pages when he handed it over. "According to Dad, aunt safi had a bit of a thing with someone named Sal, must've been your dad!"

_Liquid silver. That's what her eyes are. The way they sparkle in the moonlight of the astronomy tower, god couldn't help myself I just had to be near her._

She flipped to the back of the book.

_I'm a gone man. I've always prided myself on my emotional detachment, but Merlin's beard, when I'm with safi, she makes me want to love._

"More than just a thing by the looks of it..."


End file.
